Replacement
by hateKYEfever
Summary: Chp3 Up! MinaMakoAU.. R&R! Thanks! Rating changed due to uncertainty on my part..lol
1. I

Disclaimer: I don't own SM

A/N: Haha! Here it goes… It took longer than usual, because I had to revise this over and over again... my first Makoto/Minako fic, dedicated to PrincessSerenity101. Makoto and Motoki are siblings here... I dunno why I wanted them to be like that, but hey! It's a fic! ) BANZAI!

* * *

---

**REPLACEMENT**

**---**

* * *

Chapter 1**

* * *

**

I was my brother's replacement. That was as plain as day. My father often told me not to think that way, but as far as I am concerned, that's exactly who I am.

A mere replacement.

Whenever my brother, Motoki, feels like not competing, participating or just appearing at a very important assembly, I'm the one my father turns to.

I look like him, so much like him, just a tad smaller, with my brown hair always in a queue. We're like twins, although he is in fact much older than me. Yet, I'm his mirror image, as he is mine. The only difference between us is the lump on my chest; nothing more.

My father often mused that I am stronger than my brother and my heart is of purest. I just nod at him, never really feeling the urge to share his sentiments. Because, even though my brother is weak at heart and of standing, I love him. He is me and I am him.

I never saw him in a more-than-brother light. But I feel the knack to save him of any loss of face. It was my destiny, as a little sister. What else is there to do?

Only our personal aids knew the difference between us at a glance. His eyes are conceited, they say. And mine is charming. And yet, whenever he looks at me, his eyes become a little less arrogant; his grin becomes a smile. At one point, I'm sure he appreciates my covering for him.

My mother died when she gave birth to me. That was sad but my brother never seemed to mind me or him growing without her. He had everything. He was, after all, the heir of my father. I, on the other hand, remained focus at living to improve myself, day in and day out.

My brother engrossed himself to mindless flirting, always showing himself as the grandeur that he is. The funny thing is, whenever someone challenges him, he cowers. He makes excuses as elegant as possible. And of course, I am there to replace him. Unlike other replacements, though, I am more than happily accepted by the challengers.

Because they know that I am a better opponent than my sweet, twisted brother.

And due to his constant lapses, he neglected his duty as a Kino. He neglected aiming to be the strongest and forgetting that his young days will soon end once our master arrives. He really forgot that.

-----

"Mako-chan…" his voice warm and feeble. I was trying my hardest to hate him, hate his self-centeredness. The smile was given, though, and a slight jump at my heart at the intensity of my hidden torment.

I turn to him and he smiled his sincerest. "The more I come to your room, the more I am at awe. " He gently moved to were my swords were placed. His hand moved to touch the hilt. I stood up and watched as he idly caressed the fine texture that every once in a while saved his throat and honor.

He felt my gaze but never wavered. I wonder why he never liked using one.

"Corrupted as our system is, sister, I will not succumb." The words were always a joke for me. I had tried understanding them before, but I choose to let them pass now. My sanity is all that's left of me.

---

Aino, a powerful family rooted from a very ancient mikogami lineage.

Our clan always provided one of us to be under the servitude of their heir. And this generation, it was directly our family who now has to send one of us to serve the current heir to the master of the house.

My brother was told of this, countless of times. At meetings, special family gatherings, even during our dinner my father never faltered in reminding my brother about the time Aino's heir will visit.

And my brother would just pretend to hear nothing and just occupy himself with looking at me, his young prodigy sister. My father can't yell at him when my brother does that, because he knows that the only person who can talk sense to him was me. He gave the look of a weary man which prompted me to keep what I feel inside.

My father was reluctant, in me taking my brother's position as the Kino representative for the Aino master. However, he also understood that my brother is incapable of fulfilling any task that may be given to him.

He looked at me again and I felt that, for a long time, I have been regarded nothing more than a second choice. It pained me but as I am trained not to flinch, I did not.

After all, I am a replacement.

--

--

--

* * *

A/N: Read and review please... I'm no good in nonPOV telling so, expect this fic to be in all that... This is short, yep.. and is intended that way... I'll continue this as soon as it gets good feed.. Hehe.. hope you enjoy my other fics.. Visit my profile for the list and stuff.. BANZAI!

* * *


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SM

Pairing: Minako Makoto.

A/N: Updates are late, so sorry PrincessSerenity101.. I'll try to update faster.. Thanks for reading. I'm actually quite tied with my MaiHime fics.. so.. well.. GAHH! Sorry!

Note: This is a correction upload..I just noticed some major flaws.. but it's pretty much the same.. Thanks!

* * *

**--**

**REPLACEMENT**

**--**

* * *

--- 

Chapter 2

---

* * *

-- 

The Aino came to our house and the meeting was held. My brother hid again, to avoid any confrontations or anything that will lead him to become the heir. I chose to stay outside the mansion and walk along the makeshift forest my father put up in our garden.

But as I walked deep into it, my body started to give. It felt as if all my misery, all of my sacrifices will have it's much awaited and well- deserved end: still a replacement. I smirk at the thought.

The heir of the Aino is said to have keen consideration in class and rank, surely that person will see the difference between my brother and me; his replacement.

I felt bitter about everything. Once the meeting is concluded, the heir and I will meet. The heir will of course be informed that I am only a substitute and will regard me lowly. This pained me greater than before.

Now I think my brother is just plain twisted.

I decided to sit down, unmindful of how the dirt might ruin my yukata. I held my katana close to me. This will be forever by my side now. At first I thought my brother will learn to harness his skill and assume responsibility and that he's only bored to take on challenges not suited him but---

There was a twig breaking in the silence. I stopped my thoughts and remained still. This should be interesting. Who in their right mind would dare trespass in our mansion?

I listened carefully and was really startled to hear a voice amidst the silent trees.

"Konbawa..."

My eyes widen in disbelief.

Right in front of me was a young girl, about my age. Her blonde hair complimented the darkness of the night, her eyes are of the deepest of blue and her lips sported a smirk that bested my brother's.

I stood up quickly and relaxed my stance.

"Konbawa." I replied then bowed. This could be a guest or even part of the Aino family. She is of my age and she wears a kimono eerily suited to match mine.

"It's dangerous for -- girls to be here alone." I muttered then looked away. She was so wonderful to look at! I've never seen another young girl in my life other than my reflection in the mirror and I know I don't look that magnificent.

She gave out a low chuckle.

"What about you? What's a young girl like you doing here alone?" she asked. I felt my arms go numb. Nobody ever mistook me for a girl when I'm wearing my yukata. I always had my hair in a neat queue and my binding always hides my blossoming chest.

She let out a soft menacing laugh at my embarrassment. Here I am, pretending to be someone who I am not, merely acting the role that my brother should have played.

"I like you." was the next thing I heard.

I shot up a glance at her and saw her smile, not a cute one, but a sly knowing smile.

"I'm sorry. But I-- I am the replacement." I just said. I never really knew why I said that but amazingly she understood.

"Ah! So, you are the heir of the Kino?"

"A replacement to the heir of the Kino." I corrected her politely.

"But, you ARE the heir of the Kino NOW, right?" she stressed. I felt her smile again, but this time it was warm.

"I-- I guess I am." I resigned wearily. Something about her made me cower, made me agree to what she says. Not that it's not true, but she made me realize that yes, right now, I am the heir.

"I like you." she said again. And I picked up the tune.

"I am the heir of the Kino. My devotion is to my master." I said, a bit lonely that I have accepted my fate so easily and that I cannot answer her differently.

"That's good." She said as she left me her sly grin. I sighed again and shortly followed her out of the gloomy forest.

--

--

* * *

-- 

A/N: Please send in your reviews... thank you!


	3. III

Disclaimer: I don't own SM

A/N: Yep, so sorry tried to update earlier than this but -- I gotta work my ass off.. haha! Thank you for the reviews and suggestions.. I may have poured out alot here..lol.. Hope you guys enjoy this..

WARNING: AU. Blood. Minor smut. And --gahh-- yuri implied..or..uh... blunt yuri..? ...whichever... teehee.. don't like? don't read.. Thanks!

--

* * *

--

Replacecment

--

* * *

--

Chapter III

--

* * *

--

--

I walked slower than usual and dreaded as I neared the room where the Kino clan and the Aino clan wait patiently for me.

It is where I would be marked by my master and witnessed by all. I kept my gaze steady because it kept on searching for the goddess I saw in the forest. She could be one of the girls from the Aino clan that lined the corridors of our home, their heads low, a signal of acceptance. But sadly, I don't feel her presence.

I wore my two swords and wrapped the special bandage around one of the swords' hilt. It was going to be used later. The maids dressed me in a yukata, different from the usual ones I wear at special occasions. It was a gift from the Aino welcoming me as part of their clan. It's a symbol of submission to me as someone second to only their Mikogamisan.

I may be a servant to the master, but the master is the only one I answer to. And everyone else from both the Aino's and the Kino's must bow down to me.

I never liked the idea.

As I reach the door, I saw my brother standing far on the other side. His face was lit; the burden lifted off his shoulder, and casually dropped at mine. I gave him a small bow nonetheless which he answered with his own. He was shrewd but it can't be helped.

I felt him walk towards me. My four guardian maids, _his_ former guardian maids, looked at me, waiting if I'll grant him audience.

Yes, I feel that I am the heir now.

But still, I replaced him.

I nodded at them and they bowed as they parted to let no barriers go in between me and my brother. He bowed again, more formal this time. I stopped myself from bowing lower than him. Substitute or not, I am deemed higher than he is in rank.

"Makoto-sama… Why do you look so stern? Are you not feeling alright?" his voice was soft, his deliberate change in the way he calls my name didn't hurt me a bit. I'm tired and want nothing of his plays.

"Thank you for worrying, Motoki-oniisam—" I corrected myself. " …oniisan…" His smile lingered on. "I am very much okay…"

He looked at me, letting his smile fade. This is the last day that he can look me in the eyes. Once I am marked, I will no longer be his sister. He bowed again and stepped aside, not straightening up as I pass him with my guardian maids in tow.

He remained still, like a servant.

And I tried to walk dignified, as if I am not a stand-in.

--

My heart broke as the doors opened. The room was too big. The family members lined up on both sides. At the farthest end, just in front of scorching flames, stood my Mikogami-sama… I can't make out the figure but I can't careless.

Suddenly I wanted to sprint out of this place and go back to the forest in the hopes of finding her.

My goddess.

Her face embedded clearly in my mind and I wanted to clutch my heart to see if I can tear the memory away.

Was I this deprived of emotion? Maybe so.

I feel my heart burn for her. If my brother was here, I know I could freely watch her… and possibly devote myself to her.

Her…

I walked slowly, passing the stoic looking elders of both my family and my master's. They all sat unmoving. Some of the members of my family who were all lower in rank compared to me bowed as I went by.

But I can't seem to acknowledge that fact!

My mind, my heart, my soul… It wanted something… not freedom. But---

My thoughts stopped for the second time as I raised my head to look at my master as I reach the end of the room.

"Konbawa." she started, which was an unusual sight for the rest of the clan members. The heir almost never addresses the servant.

My eyes widen in disbelief.

_Right in front of me was a young girl, her blonde hair complimented the darkness of the night, and her eyes are of the deepest of blue. Her lips sported a smirk that bested my brother's._

I greeted my new master keeping my smile to myself.

"Konbawa." I replied then bowed.

_She is of my age and she wears a kimono eerily suited to match mine_.

She smiled as she reached for my face. I put up all my effort to not lean to that incredibly lithe hands. She then turned to the elders of both the Aino and the Kino.

"I accept her as the heir of the Kino." she neared her face to me; still not letting mine go and said something that only I could hear.

"...and would not have any other..."

I felt my heart lighten. She gave the most dangerous smirk a young girl would ever know and signaled me to kneel. My body waited for the stare from the important family members from both sides. It wasn't reaching me.

Not anymore.

My master's coldness became my warmth. The fire from behind her burned luxuriously. The grip of those soft hands upon my yukata was strong—too strong. She slowly slid the sides down, exposing my bare back. The rustle of two servants carrying the Aino signage occupied me. I knew and prepared myself.

I know of this and I heard it was supposed to be placed on one the arms, unless of course the mikogami wants to have it otherwise. My back would be perfect for such markings.

I waited and when it came, I was resurrected.

No matter how painful the burn is, I endured it with a smile on my face. Not a single tear was shed by my eyes as the burning of skin intoxicated my father.

The last mark was placed. She lifted my face, her eyes softly asking if I was hurt, never voicing it out, respecting my strength in front of everyone. She raised her hand and my cheek was marred. Blood dripped on my neck but my eyes did not falter. I was trained not to flinch and so I did not.

She dropped the knife and placed a kiss on my fresh wound. She licked some of the blood and her breath danced merrily at my face.

I know my father can't stand it, seeing his young daughter marked by another. Although the mark of the Mikogami was excruciatingly made and was placed questionably, he can only watch. I would not have it any other way.

I endured it, otoosama…

My skin ached but I didn't mind, most especially when I heard her speak once again. Her voice exuded nothing of the softness on her face.

"My mark has been placed." She gestured at my back, touching the burns that now looked too much to bear. That will be fixed later.

She cupped my chin, I remained kneeling.

"I am Aino Minako, the heir and master of the Aino." She turned to the elders once again. "She is my servant, my one and only shinyuu, in this lifetime and the next."

The incredible tilt of her voice and absolute confidence overpowered not only my bitterness, but also the whole of the clan. No wonder they chose her. She turned to me. I stood audaciously, my upper body remaining bare, the blood from my back and my neck staining my yukata, _honoring_ it delectably.

"I, Kino Makoto, will serve my master, Aino Minako, in this lifetime and the next." I bowed low then straightened quickly, unmindful of the pain on my back. She smirked.

"Of course you will, Koto-kun …" She asked for the bandage from the hilt of my sword and I carefully gave

Her calling me that was a bit of a disdain on my father's ears. When a master calls his servant a name, that name is to be mentioned only by the master and no one else. He knew that he could never call me that anymore, and I am no longer the daughter he could claim me for.

I smiled at that.

My first smile.

I am no longer the second choice, the replacement. I am the only servant Aino Minako-sama chose.

Her hands softly and carefully wrapped my bloodied back with the bandage I gave her. She wiped the remaining blood on my cheek, kissing it gently afterwards. Her deft hands fixed my yukata, a gesture fitting to end the ceremony of our union as master and servant.

After I was done and dressed, the room perfectly still, I bowed at her and at her nod, I walked towards the door. I could hear her footsteps as she followed me close. My killing sword was light to the touch, no longer stashed at my side. I am now at liberty to carry it by hand. It unusually felt light.

I am ready.

As I walked pass the members of our clan, I tried to catch a glimpse of my father, but surprisingly, all of them looked the same now. They all bowed low, their heads touching the ground. I cannot see my father, nor my brother. And I think it would be easiest to let it stay that way.

They straightened and bowed again as the mikogami passed. But as we neared the door she swiftly glided towards my side and clutched my empty hand. She smiled at me; a smile so impish it made my heart jump.

I am to serve my goddess…

Her… and only her…

And no one else can serve her but me.

No replacements.

Just me.

--

--

* * *

--

A/N: So sorry for the blood and ---ACK!-- wounds on Makoto-kun, but it's really needed.. hehe.. AND YES! Last chapter..

Uhm, this actually should be longer.. because it's just a 'piece' from an original fic I was working on, with tentative title: Rose Chapters... and yes, it's a small cut from the big picture. Replacement is actually _a chapter_ of a loooonnngggeeerrrr fiction..

I just made this for PrincessSerenity101 who requested a MinakoMakoto pairing, and I thought it would actually fit the two as the 'servant-master' pair I originally have. The story is actually continuing on to 'school', yes, a well-fantasized school that actually has a Hayate x Blade theme to it... ---but I'm just ranting nonsense now, am I? hahah!! LMAO

Anyways, I don't have a published story of that yet. And I don't want to have one.

SO, yes.. this is the **last** chapter.

And I hope Serenity-hime enjoyed it...

Thank you for reading this! And please do submit reviews... Suggestions, ideas, violent reactions, criticisms, corrections, questions and even flames are very very welcome..

I hope you guys enjoy my other fiction and please feel free to visit my homepage...

Thanks again!


End file.
